villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norm (Phineas and Ferb)
Norm is an oversized humanoid robot that serves as the assistant to the evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He serves as one of the supporting antagonists (and sometimes an anti-hero) of the famed Disney Channel animated series, Phineas and Ferb. Life Creation and first mission Norm was supposedly created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypuswas to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun or duplicatable stunt seen on television, but man. Norm chased after Perry throughDanville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dislodging the ox head and causing it to fall on him. Still wearing the ox head, Norm resumed his pursuit of Perry, and began chasing Phineas and Ferb's chariot after Phineas picked up Perry. Seeing Norm behind them, they think Norm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology. Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candacе believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. Doofenshmirtz was unable to remove the hat and Norm thinks that he is a platypus and therefore went chasing him. ("Greece Lightning"). Working with Agent P Later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. Perry takes Norm and rides in his head, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ, but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil-depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them; Agent P does not put the oil cap on. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl gets his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir" ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Creating Doofania After being fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country to call his own, Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Isabella normally says, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort", drills to help Doof, and is present at the unveiling of the country itself. He also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem,Hail Doofania!, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella, and lacking anything better to do, he and Doofenshmirtz attempt and fail at playing a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining, he hides well behind boxes, though when Doofenshmirtz says "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!" ("Hail Doofania!"). Cooking for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Some time later, Norm helps Doofenshmirtz cook for his press meeting with the evil group League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment in Naughtiness (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.). Norm seems to have developed an attitude, being defiant towards the Doctor and pointing out his flaws ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Functions *'Super Strength' *'Hyper Transportation Mode' (AKA, Rocket Skates) *'Invulnerability' *'Basic sound system' (internally-stored record player and speakers) *'Extends his arms and legs' *'Can transform into a Pick-up truck' (shape-shifting) *'Independant Power Supply '(Squirrel power since Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) Intelligence Initially, Norm could only speak in stereotypical "American Dream Husband" phrases, though he could also say "The enemy of the platypus is man" and state that he needs to be charged or filled with gas. As time has passed, Norm's artificial intelligence has grown, and he is now able to react to conversations on a more human-like level, albeit by still using stereotypical phrases. Recently, he does not seem to like Doofenshmirtz as much, pointing out that his schemes always fail, but helps Doofenshmirtz with his scheme anyway. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Norm wants Doofenshmirtz to make him a girlfriend/wife out of blue raspberry Popsicle sticks. ("Undercover Carl") Norm looks up to Doofenshmirtz as a father. ("A Real Boy") Trivia *Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his apartment even though he failed his mission. *Norm's voice actor John Viener is a head writer on Family Guy, where Dan worked in directing until 2007. *In Hail Doofania!, Norm's mouth stays frozen, and whenever he talks, a light would flash in his mouth, causing his "teeth" to flash from white to neon green and back again. Oddly, in Traffic Cam Caper, he is able to change facial expression (i.e. at the very end, his mouth forms a straight line after he says "I'm Norm".) *Norm has saved Doofenshmirtz's life from one of his own inators. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). *When Doofania was popped, Norm falls in the water, yet he can still talk, even though he is a robot, though this may be because he run on squirrel power ("Hail Doofania!"). * Norm has a prototype head that has black hair, a unibrow and very sarcastic (voiced by Joel McHale) ("Candace Disconnected") *He wants to be a real boy, and also wants Heinz Doofenshmirtz be his father. ("A Real Boy") *In the beginning, when he talked, his mouth flashed green, but now it flashes white when he talks. Category:Robots Category:Minion Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Giant Robots Category:Honorable Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawns Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gunmen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Dimwits Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Revived Villains Category:Living Villains Category:In love villains